The present invention relates to bags and pertains particularly to a bag convertible to many modes of carrying, such as from handbag to backpack and saddle bag.
Ladies handbags that can be transformed to shoulder bags are known and are popular because of this versatility. The casual lifestyles of many outdoor people dictate that other types of bags are necessary for carrying of personal items. Hikers and bike riders, for example, frequently carry backpacks in which personal items are carried. Many bikers also carry saddle bags which hang across a rack or the frame of the bicycle. It is inconvenient to frequently transfer personal items from one bag to another.
For active outdoor type people, it is desirable that a bag be available which is convertible to many modes consistent with the style of living. Accordingly, it is desirable that a bag be available which is convertible to and from handbag or shoulder bag, back-pack, and saddle bag configurations or modes.